The TRUTH about the cute little puffball of a bird
by Rebi-chan
Summary: When Hibari is VERY bored, he notices that his cute little bird is not present, and finds him... in Germany! or more precisely, the former Kingdom of Prussia! How does Hi/Gilbird get out of this! Note: May be illogical and random


The TRUTH about the cute little puffball of a bird

Written by Rebi-chan

A/N- Sorry if Prussia/Hibari doesn't act that way, I haven't really watched Hetalia or KHR in a long time. *bows*

Disclaimer:

Zera: IT IS THE AWESOME ZERA! BOW IN HER PRESCENCE!

Prussia: IT'S ME WHO IS THE AWESOME ONE!

(Zera and Prussia start a fight about who is more awesome)

Blaze: *sigh* While the imbeciles continue their idiotic fight-

Hibari: Whoever disturbed my nap must be bitten to death.

(Blaze and Hibari start fighting)

Rebi: Nice job, Rebird.

(A cute fluffy yellow bird perches on Rebi's head)

Rebi: And since all the other idiotic people are occupied and not doing their job, I will tell everyone that my creator does not own KHR or Hetalia. She would practially destroy the world with those.

Re/Hi/Gilbird: Cheep~ (Look! Zera got her frying pan!)

As we all know (or should), Skylark-kun from KHR had a adorable little bird named Hibird.

It sings the Nanimori national anthem and is very intelligent for a bird, correct?

But in another nation, a Prussian man (also the personification of Prussia, but that doesn't really matter now, does it?) named Gilbert has a bird that looks VERY similar to Hibird except Gilbert named it Gilbird.

Soooo... What if Hibird is found in Prussia and Hibari finds out?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari was bored.

EXTREMELY BORED.

Seeing that all his... (he hesitates to say) colleagues are not present, he had no one to bite to death.

That's when he realized that his Hibird wasn't in his presence, singing the Nanimori theme song. So he took out his phone which has tracking device on Hibird. And it showed that Hibird was at... Germany?

Since Hibari had nothing better to do, he went to Germany to track down Hibird.

'A canary like Hibird couldn't travel to Germany that fast... So how did he do it?' Hibari though. He was a man of many words, just not SPOKEN words.

0o0o0o- Meanwhile at Germany, or more precisely, Prussia...-0o0o0o

"Hey Gilbird! Where were you?" Prussia said to his hat-wearing bird. "I was looking for you!"

The little puffball did nothing but sing a happy tune, and fly around Prussia's head.

"I have an awesome idea! Let's write more journal entries today!" Prussia shouted to himself before leaving to his room with his bird following him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o- And back with Skylark-kun -0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After checking, and double-checking his phone, Hibari found himself in front of a large...warehouse? behind a mansion. He opened the door to find a large room with bookshelves on each side, filled with journals. And in the center of the room, there sat a man, about the same age as him, with light-colored hair and wearing a strange uniform of sorts.

And a familiar bird was perched on the man's head, wearing a hat.

"Who are you?" Hibari growled.

"Japan?" The man turned around and seemed... surprised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0- Re/Hi/Gilbird's POV -0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Oh sh*t.' I thought. Both Masters were here! 'I knew I should've gotten rid of the strange object Master Skylark put on me!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o-Prussia's POV -0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Why is Japan here?' I thought. I then noticed the slight differences between the two. So somehow, a Japanese civilian found me.

"I am the awesome Gilbert! Why are you here?!" I asked.

"Give back Hibird or I'll bite you to death." The strange Japanese guy ordered.

I'll... bite you to death? "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, "The awesome Gilbird is mine! And what's up with that saying?!"

"Very well." And the weird guy pulled out a pair of...tonfas? and was running to attack me.

'A fight is what he wanted? I'll give him a fight.' I thought as I took out my sword, and we started sparring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o- Hibari's POV -0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wao~ You're good." I smirked, and aimed for Gilbert's stomach.

"So are you." He grunted, and blocked my attack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o- Re/Hi/ Gilbird's POV -0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Masters...' I thought as my masters fought. I must do this!

"Cheep (Sleep)~" I cheeped, as I glowed, and my masters suddenly fell to the ground.

"Cheep cheep (Kage Bushin no Jutsu!)~" I cheeped, and an identical me appeared right in front of myself.

I gave him the hat, and whispered, "Chee (Stay with Master Prussia)~"

I then landed on Master Hibari's shirt. "Chee Cheep Chee (Transport to: Nanimori Chuu in Nanimori, Japan)~" And off we went.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o- 3rd POV -0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After that day, both Hibari and Prussia forgot about each other. Their birds stayed close to them at all times, but what they didn't know was the cute little puffball that perched on their shoulders/ head had a secret...

FN

Review, Fave or Follow PLZ~

~Rebi


End file.
